doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Anocracy of the Red Sails
"I have taken it upon myself to put to parchment the known history of this loathsome den of villains known as the Anocracy of the Red Sails. Daerith Ri aid me in my quest. When first I considered the nature of the task, I mistakenly lulled myself into believing that uncovering and transcribing the information of Bloodport would be a mundane task. How does one port differ greatly from another? It is with great humility that I admit I was gravely mistaken. The Port of Blood is unlike any port on the new world or the old Empire. Not surprisingly, it is much like the sea's that surround it: difficult to quantify, enigmatic, dangerous and yet alluring, all at the same time.The whole attempt would have been fruitless had I not encountered Angelos of the Secrets, a generous and fair-minded person whose knowledge of Bloodport is only matched by his devotion to Ivicaar Avri. To him I tip my hat, for without him I would never had made it in and out of the secret port." ~from the hand of Atticus Preston, Scribe of the Former Halls of Domani * Bloodport Notable Information * The Anocracy of the Red Sails is a collective groups of pirate captains who formed a loose confederacy where might makes right and the people with the biggest ships rule the sea. The ‘capital city’ and only land fixture is the Bloodport. A hidden port that is a teeming hive of the villany. The entrance to Bloodport is a secret that pirates will take to their grave. Indeed the only way to find the infamous port is to sail with a Captain who already knows the way. The pirates are protective of their home port and for good reason. Bloodport allows and affords the pirates a means to move their stolen goods and avoid and lawful entanglement from those they fall prey to the dreaded Red Sails. * The location of the port is unknown but to enter the Port you first must find a series of sailable caves the pirates call ‘The Reforged Rings’ These caves twist and turn for a few miles before opening up to a saltwater harbor encircled by sharp peaks with a large island in the center. It is here, on the island of Blood (named for it's red grass) that Bloodport is and the pirate captain convey with their crew and move their goods. * There are a few laws that the people of the Red Sails Anocracy follow. Foremost among them is that the Great Captains have the right to administer justice in their own ships and may appoint officers as they see fit. The Great Captains squabble amongst each other but will band together against an outside enemy. Within Bloodport a single respected Great Captain who holds the title of 'The Scourge', presides and it is up to him to keep Bloodport open and safe. A job he’s had for over twenty years. Notable Captains and Ships * Sea Reaver, Great Captain Mitford 'The Cruel' Lark * Freebooter's Folly, Great Captain Helma 'Enchantress' Stonefist * Talespinner, Great Captain Aston 'Mad Eyes' Shawl * Shark's Tooth, Great Captain Amos 'Grinner' Pinkeye * Wildblood, Great Captain Evalyn 'Vixen' Mitrik * Watersinger, Great Captain Langford 'Rigger' Thorne * Great Captain of Bloodport, Nash 'The Immortal' Withers. Currently holds the title of 'The Scourge' Player Character Reports * Vivienne's report on the Red Sails * Lanthorn's Report on the Red Sails * A Memo about the Red Sails, Miccah Dritzini and PT-ONE